Roméo & Juliette
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Aomine est prêt à tout faire pour que Kagami lui avoue enfin son amour et accepte de sortir avec lui. Il est vraiment prêt à tout et même au pire. AoKaga.


**_OS_**

Kagami marcha dans le couloir de l'hôpital, le cœur serré, en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Aomine. Il avait rencontré Kuroko dans le hall et ce dernier lui avait indiqué le numéro de la chambre en lui disant d'y aller en premier.

Il y arriva finalement, hésitant à tourner la poignée de la porte de peur de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

« Oh ? Mr, vous allez bien ? »

Il n'eut pas à hésiter bien longtemps. Une infirmière sortant de la chambre d'Aomine lui simplifia la tâche. Elle laissa la porte ouverte en se dégageant pour le laisser passer. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à y entrer, aussi resta-t-il sur le pas de la porte en la fixant nerveusement. « Ah... je... je suis Kagami Taiga... je viens voir Aomine Daiki ! »

Il balbutiait comme un enfant en plein oral. La jeune femme comprit que c'était de l'inquiétude et lui sourit doucement en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule pour le faire entrer. « Oui, c'est bien sa chambre. Mais allez-y, entrez donc. »

Elle continua de lui sourire puis prit congé poliment. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur, sans vraiment l'avoir décidé.

« Aomine... » gémit-il en plein choc.

Le jeune homme était inconscient sur son lit avec des machines, bruyantes et inconnues du registre de Kagami, tout autour de lui. Kagami s'approcha en dandinant, il s'agrippa au lit pour se permettre d'atteindre Aomine sans tomber.

Il lui toucha les pieds sous la couverture, les cuisses, le torse, les bras, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne soient plus là.

« Aomine... je suis tellement désolé... »

Il arriva près de son visage qu'il prit dans sa main avant de caresser ses joues. Il était au bord des larmes. « Tellement désolé... si je savais... si je savais, je te jure que... »

Il colla son front au sien sans déranger son masque à oxygène, referma les yeux et garda fermement le visage d'Aomine dans ses mains.

Il regrettait vraiment. Pour lui tout était de sa faute. Hier encore Aomine était plein de vie. S'il ne l'avait pas mis dehors, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé rentrer seul après avoir passé toute la soirée à boire dans son appartement, jamais Aomine n'aurait eu cet accident en chemin.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges d'inquiétude et de manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en rangeant le désordre qu'ils avaient créé en étant ivre et au petit matin où il allait enfin pouvoir dormir, il avait reçu cet appel déstabilisant lui apprenant que Aomine avait eu un accident de voiture.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser conduire... tu étais aussi ivre que moi... je n'aurais jamais dû... »

Il se redressa subitement, le regard consterné. Il prit un peu de recul et alla lui tenir la main. « Non... en fait, je n'aurais jamais dû te foutre à la porte. »

Kagami sera fortement la main d'Aomine dans la sienne un peu tremblante. « Mais... tu es si... ivre comme sobre, tu es si emmerdant. Si je n'avais pas fait ça tu aurais... »

Il s'en voulait beaucoup parce que pour lui cet accident était la conséquence directe de tous ses refus. Il y avait maintenant une chance pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui parler ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui. Il ne pourrait donc jamais donner une réponse à Aomine.

Il resta arrêté, incapable de penser à sa fatigue. Il se pencha légèrement pour que la main d'Aomine puisse toucher sa joue. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux au contact pour les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

Il regarda l'aiguille dans le dos de la main du jeune homme ainsi que le tube qui était relié et dans lequel circulait un liquide que Kagami ignorait toujours. Il avala difficilement sa salive, son inquiétude grimpant à chaque considération des appareils et mécanismes les encerclant. « Tu... vas pas nous faire ça, non ? »

Il cillait nerveusement, ne sachant où laisser son regard paniqué. « Hein ? Tu ne vas pas, non ? S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça... ne me fait pas ça... »

Il garda le silence pendant un long moment, attendant peut être une réponse de l'autre. Kagami délaissa la main et alla vers la fenêtre, donnant dos à Aomine en s'ébouriffant les cheveux toutes les deux secondes comme si c'était devenu un tic. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le monde en bas, mais c'était inutile.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler les derniers mots d'Aomine. Ceux qu'il lui avait dit hier avant de partir, ceux qu'il avait prit l'habitude de lui répéter et que Kagami détestait à présent.

* * *

« Hey, Taiga... j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu sais ? Dans ma vie, je ne veux personne d'autre... Taiga est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, alors si tu me détestes... j'en mourrais ! »

* * *

Ces mots et le sourire qu'il arborait en finissant de les prononcer. Toujours. Comment Kagami pouvait-il le prendre au sérieux et ne pas le détester de cette façon ? Aomine ne prenait rien au sérieux.

« Aomine... »

Il déglutit douloureusement, posant son poing contre ses lèvres avec un regard grave. « Ce... ce n'est pas que je te déteste... ou que tu ne m'attires pas... ce n'est pas ça. »

Il prenait une grande bouffée d'air après chaque groupe de mot qu'il faisait sortir de sa bouche. Ça lui demandait un effort considérable d'être franc, mais ça lui demandait encore plus de rester calme en voyant Aomine dans cet état.

« Mais tu es toujours comme ça... tu as toujours été frivole depuis le lycée. Aujourd'hui tu clamais haut et fort que tu aimais telle fille et le lendemain tu n'avais plus le moindre intérêt pour elle. Un jour blanc et l'autre noir... »

Il se dégagea de la fenêtre allant poser son front contre le mur, se retenant d'y cogner ses poings. « Comment je pouvais te dire oui ? Je suis chiant je sais, mais j'ai des sentiments... et si tu... si c'est pour que tu te lasses de moi plus tard alors je ne veux pas... Aomine, je ne peux pas... j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... »

Il se retourna enfin et marcha vers Aomine. « Mais on peut en discuter, je vais t'écouter cette fois... je te le promets alors s'il te plaît ne me fait pas ça... Aomine. »

Il vint se coucher doucement sur son torse, se rassurant des battements de son corps. « Ne m'abandonne pas... pas maintenant que tu as ouvert les portes de mon coeur. »

« Kagami-kun, pourquoi ce long monologue ? Vous jouez une pièce de théatre ? »

Kagami dirigea son regard vers la porte avant de sursauter en apercevant Kuroko. « TETSUYA ! De... depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Il rougit en s'imaginant que Kuroko l'écoutait peut-être depuis le début. Kuroko s'approcha et déposa son sachet plein de provision sur le ventre d'Aomine. « Je viens d'arriver. Ça n'explique cependant pas pourquoi tu parles comme si Aomine-kun était mort. »

Kagami sursauta avant de revenir récupérer le sachet. « Tetsuya, bordel fait attention... il est... il est hospitalisé, tu ne vois pas que c'est grave. »

Kuroko le fixa perplexe. « Grave ?... Kagami-kun, sa vie n'est plus en danger du tout. D'ailleurs il sort ce soir, non ? Alors, c'est évident qu'il n'y a plus rien de grave. »

Kagami ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche. « Qu... quoi ? Il sort ce soir ? Rien de grave ? »

Il était si choqué que les mots ne formaient plus de phrase dans son cerveau. Kuroko fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Aomine. « Aomine-kun, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Kagami-kun que... » il se tut subitement, se rappelant que Kagami parlait tout seul quand il est rentré. Il regarda Kagami puis revint sur Aomine avant de soupirer.

« Tu n'as quand même pas fait croire à Kagami-kun que tu étais mourant... » dit-il avec déception, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Tchhh... Tetsu si tu n'existais pas, personne ne t'aurait créé ! » Aomine se redressa, bien vivant et enleva son masque. Il regarda Kagami le plus naturellement possible en arborant un sourire d'excuse. « Yo, Taiga ! »

Kagami laissa tomber le sachet par terre, un choc incommensurable marqué sur son visage. Kuroko le regarda faire avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, par pure précaution.

« Aomine-kun, que ton âme repose en paix. » dit-il juste avant que Kagami ne saute sur le blessé pour l'étriper.

* * *

Deux semaines exactement, c'est le temps que Kagami passa sans adresser la parole à Aomine.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il avait juste voulu l'inquiéter un peu pour voir sa réaction. Kagami avait fini par se confesser de façon très romantique et ensuite par lui en vouloir à mort. Il avait même été déchargé plus tard que prévu à cause de ce que Kagami lui avait fait par la suite sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Oî, Taiga ! » il pénétra dans l'appartement du roux et le trouva dans sa cuisine en pleine action. Kagami sursauta avant de lui crier dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement ? Ce n'est pas un moulin, crétin... d'ailleurs comment tu es rentré ? »

Il évita soigneusement tout ce que Kagami lui lançait au visage avant de lui montrer une clef. Kagami la reconnu rapidement et il en fut encore plus énervé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la clef de Tetsuya ? »

Aomine fronça les sourcils comme à chaque fois que Kagami s'emportait autant quand il s'agissait de Kuroko. « Il me l'a donnée. »

« Impossible ! » répondit automatiquement Kagami. « Tetsuya ne ferait jamais ça, du moins pas de son plein gré. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Aomine se sentait encore plus frustré par la suite des évènements. « Oî, ça va, c'est bon, je me suis excusé. Tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps ? »

Kagami le toisa impitoyablement. « ''Sais pas... ça dépend. Là tu joues qui ? »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, incrédule. « Huh ? » Kagami se lava les mains avant d'éteindre tous les feux de son gaz. « À l'hôpital tu m'as fait un joli remake de Roméo et Juliette, non ? Au passage tu joues très bien Roméo... alors tu vas jouer qui cette fois ? Hmm ? »

Aomine resta silencieux, incapable de se défendre sur ce coup-là. Kagami ne lui pardonnerait donc jamais. Le roux continua de le toiser avant de lui donner dos et de quitter la cuisine. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne veux toujours pas te voir ni te parler... alors va t'en. »

« ... Même pas en rêve ! » Aomine le suivit et réussit à le coincer contre un mur, se plaquant dans son dos en immobilisant ses bras. « Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Lâche moi ! » grommela le roux.

« Et toi... tu joues Juliette à merveille... » il lui murmura à l'oreille, ignorant ses complaintes et l'empêchant de se libérer. « Ma Juliette à moi. » continua-t-il en posant son visage dans le cou de Kagami.

Le roux rougit en sentant le souffle d'Aomine dans son cou. Il frissonna en essayant toujours de se libérer de son corps. Aomine soupira, détendu, satisfait, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de Kagami. C'était comme s'il rechargeait une batterie vide.

« Aomi... arrête... »

Aomine se redressa et tourna Kagami face à lui avec violence. « Ouille ! Tu me fais ma... haaa ? » Aomine le toisait, subitement révolté. Kagami ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours refusé ses avances alors pourquoi était-il si fâché cette fois.

« J'en ai marre... »

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était ce qu'il craignait, que Aomine se lasse de lui. C'était sa faute pour le rejeter à chaque fois malgré le fait qu'il ait des sentiments pour lui, mais ça le blessait. Il ferma les yeux. « Je le savais... » marmonna-t-il avant de baisser la tête.

Aomine haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu es horrible Aomine... me dire cela alors que... alors que tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi... tu es horrible... »

« Euh... » le brunet rougit encore, comme il l'avait fait pendant un long moment sur son lit d'hôpital à faire le mort. Mais à cause de son teint ce n'était pas évident de le remarquer, surtout que Kagami avait la tête baissée. « Taiga, tu m'en vois ravi... mais s'il te plaît n'utilise pas 'amoureux' et 'horrible' dans la même phrase. »

Kagami qui ne tolérait pas son ton joueur le toisa de nouveau. Il lui aurait dit qu'il détestait sa façon de toujours s'amuser avec tout même quand l'autre était sérieux, mais en voyant son visage, son esprit devint flou. « Tu en as marre de moi... pourquoi ? »

Aomine ouvrit grand la bouche, outré, avant de lui donner un coup de tête et de le lâcher.

« Arrrrghhhhh ! Bor...del... Mais c'est quoi ton problème Aomine ? » cria-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Aomine rigola avant de pointer son doigt sur lui. « C'est toi mon problème, Taiga. Tu es trop bête... J'en ai marre, oui, marre que tu sois toujours en mode Tetsuya alors qu'avec moi c'est Aomine ! »

Kagami posa la main sur son front douloureux, perplexe. « Mais... c'est ton nom, non ? »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, une envie meurtrière lui traversant l'esprit. Il s'attrapa la tête en soupirant. « Comment je peux aimer un idiot pareil ! »

Loin de considérer l'insulte, Kagami rougit à sa confession. « Aomi... » le brunet le toisa avant qu'il ne termine. « Ah... heu... ok... ok... » Kagami réfléchissait trop, Aomine s'approcha. « Daiki ! » dit-il et Kagami le répéta. « Daiki... »

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau contre le mur, mais Kagami ne tenta pas de le repousser. « Dit le... » Kagami avala sa salive en se perdant dans les yeux bleus d'Aomine. Le souffle accéléré. « Daiki... »

Aomine caressa sa joue, le dévorant du regard. « Encore... »

« Daiki... »

« Quoi d'autre ? » murmura-t-il sur les lèvres du roux et ce dernier répondit automatiquement la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour avoir droit à un baiser.

« Je t'aime... beaucoup... »

Aomine sourit. « Oui, moi aussi. Ma Juliette. »

Leurs longs baisers sans fin les conduisirent à la chambre de Kagami. Le roux se retrouva, sans aucune autre forme de procès, étalé à plat ventre avec les fesses en l'air et Aomine dans le dos. Lorsque ce dernier décida de faire plus que le caresser il lui saisit les mains. « Ao... Daiki, attend ! C'est ma première fois ! »

Aomine le regarda avant de lui offrir un sourire de sorte à le rassurer. « Okay... ça l'est aussi pour moi. »

Le roux secoua la tête, sans le regarder, pas convaincu par aussi peu et ne lâcha pas. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à te montrer sauvage, sinon je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! »

Aomine fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. « Relaxe, puisque je te dis que c'est aussi ma première fois, je vais faire attention. »

Kagami grommela avant de lui lâcher les mains. « N'empêche que c'est pas toi qui va te retrouver avec le pénis d'un ours dans le derrière ! » hurla-t-il le visage rougit par la gêne.

Aomine ouvrit grand la bouche avant de rouler les yeux. « Hmmm... merci, c'est plutôt flatteur. » il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit gémit de douleur. « Aiee, Taiga ça fait mal ! »

Kagami garda sa tête enfouit dans le coussin, les fesses toujours aussi à découvert. « Arrête de te perdre en complaisance et... et bouge toi. »

Revenant s'occuper de son arrière train, Aomine soupira de nouveau en murmurant. « J'attends ou je me bouge, faut choisir. »

Il s'assit en face de ses belles fesses rebondies, les caressa avant de les écarter pour aller lécher sa rondelle. Kagami se cambra brusquement avant de pousser un gémissement.

« Dai... Ao... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » gémit-il en s'agrippant aux draps et en tremblant au fur et à mesure que Aomine allait profondément en lui avec sa langue.

Aomine sourit, satisfait de ses réactions. « Je joue à trouver l'intrus ! » il rigola alors que Kagami gémit avant de crier, tout rouge. « Il n'y a pas d'intrus dans mon cul, bordel ! »

Le brunet faillit se tordre de rire des réactions de Kagami. Il le trouvait si mignon et si excitant que c'était à la fois dur pour lui aussi quand il jouait comme ça. Mais avec le temps que ça lui avait pris pour enfin obtenir cet écervelé, il avait vraiment envie de le taquiner à mort.

« Est-ce que ça te fait du bien, hm ? Taiga. » Aomine augmenta le nombre de doigt qu'il introduisit en Kagami à la place de sa langue, les faisant aller et venir chaudement en lui. Le roux était enfoui dans les draps, détendu des hanches et de la rondelle, agrippé à tout ce qu'il trouvait, gémissant comme une fille quand Aomine le touchait à un point sensible, tremblotant de plaisir.

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de trois mots et au final il ne dit plus rien, s'étouffant dans ses gémissements multiples et sensuels. La douleur avait complètement disparu et maintenant il ne recevait que du plaisir. Mais.

Dans un geste perdu, il réussit à lui donner un autre coup de pied. Aomine le retourna sur le dos avant de lui montrer son visage remplit de désir, mais contrarié. « Quoi ? Tu as mal ? » il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Kagami dire qu'il avait trop mal pour continuer, mais son plaisir comptait avant tout.

Kagami secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux et la salive en coin des lèvres. Aomine posa une main sur sa hanche et se pencha pour baiser son bas ventre, non loin de son sexe nerveux. « Alors, quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

« Pas... pas... ass... pas assez... je veux plus ! »

Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Son membre enfla encore plus, lui faisant terriblement mal tout en réduisant le peu d'espace qu'il lui restait dans le sous-vêtement. De violents picotements lui prirent toute la colonne vertébrale et le bas ventre. Son esprit s'évanouit complètement dans l'air. Il offrit à Kagami ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux et bien plus encore.

* * *

Kagami prit quatre bons jours pour se remettre de sa partie de jambe en l'air avec Aomine. Et cette fois, il se promit de ne pas lui parler avant au moins un bon mois.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
